


An Aburame's Curse

by Abinaryboi



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Just finished writing a chapter find out that it is explained and im dumb, Major Character Injury, Me finding answers in things that probably are in the manga, Medical Conditions, Medical Torture, Sick Character, Slow Burn, Surgery, Uneccesary character hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abinaryboi/pseuds/Abinaryboi
Summary: Why do some Aburame carry there Kikachu in a gourd.
Relationships: Aburame Shibi/Aburame Shino's Mother, Aburame Shibi/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	An Aburame's Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Why do i like to do this to my favourite characters even though Shibi hardly appears.

It was common knowledge in Konoha that the Aburame clan had bugs known as Kikaichu living inside them. Most accepted it, not many questioned why some carried the bugs in gourds. In reality it was because they were born with a genetic defect and if they actually couldn't have any Kikaichu in their body or they could fall terribly ill. While Muta and others had this genetic defect Shibi, the clan head and father of Shino, was affected the most by this defect. This was a closely kept secret between the Aburame Clan and the Hokage, there were also a few doctors that knew what to do if one of the Aburame clan members ever fell ill. While they could still control the Kikaichu through their chakra they could not let them into their body. 

\----------------------------

When Shibi was young and had come of age to receive his Kikaichu he had been ecstatic. However when the Kikaichu entered his body he screamed in pain. He could feel each of them tearing into his chakra, he had not expected it hurt like this. He soon collapsed, most of the Clan stood there in shock while one of the clan elders ran over to Shibi. He quickly got all the Kikaichu out of Shibi’s body. “Quickly everyone we need to get him to the hospital.” With these words most of the Clan members started rushing out the compound and headed towards the Konoha hospital. 

When they entered the hospital most of the staff just stared bewildered, but Antana The Aburame clan’s head doctor, came rushing out of his office and scooped Shibi into his arms and took him into an empty room. Most of the clan that had come waited outside the room and only Shibi’s parents and the clan elder were allowed into the room. Antana immediately laid Shibi onto the bed and started channeling chakra into Shibi’s body to relieve some pain. After a few minutes a knock sounded on the door and a small kid around Shibi’s age came in carrying a gourd that was probably 2 times the size of the. “Father, I brought you the gourd you requested,” the little kid said in a meek voice. 

Antana grabbed the goude and handed it to the clan elder who nodded and put all of Shibi’s Kikaichu into it. After an hour Antana stopped putting chakra into Shibi’s body, “That should help for a bit. All he needs now is some rest. Would you please hand me the kids' gourd.” The clan elder handed Antana the gourd, then Antana placed the gourd next to Shibi. “Butsa will you keep Shibi here company while I talk to these people.”  
“Okay Papa, I won’t leave his side. I promise.” When everyone had left, apart from Butsa. Shibi groaned, waking up wondering where he was, he reached out his hand. He wasn't expecting to feel a small hand grab his. “Where am I? Who are you?” Shibi asked.  
“Oh um I didn’t expect you awake so soon. Well you are in the hospital. My name is Butsa Mugen.”  
“Why am I here.”  
“Well um you know of the so-called Aburame curse well from what i’ve gathered it seems that you have it. But don’t worry I think you’ll be fine though.” Butsa smiled, patting Shibi’s shoulder. “Wait does that mean that I can't have my Kikaichu in my body.” Shibi exclaimed, sounding very worried. Butsa quickly went in and hugged Shibi, “That is true but it is fine you aren’t the only one in your clan. I’m sure you’ll still become one of the strongest members of your Clan.” Shibi just hummed in response. “How come you know about this curse, I thought only a few doctors knew about it.” Butsa proceeded to sit next to Shibi on the hospital bed. “Well my dad Antana is the Aburame clans doctor, So when I become older I probably will become your clans head doctor.”  
“Also why is it you and your dad out of everyone, why are you our doctors?”  
“Well that is because our clan, the Mugen clan. We are born with very special Chakra. It is almost infinite and it has a strange calming effect. However we can’t use any jutsu and if we use our chakra for too long it causes us to collapse of chakra exhaustion even though we have plenty of chakra left.” 

Shibi just sat there dumbfounded no wonder the Mugen clan were some of the village's best doctors. “Okay last question cause I’m feeling kinda tired again. How come your clan chose our clan out of all the others.”  
“Well you might not know, only the hokage knows about this but our clan have very weak immune systems, when we get diseases we usually fall so ill that we don’t survive long. And the reason we chose your clan is because we feel like we need to help you. The Uchiha and Hyuuga clan are quite rude. The others well we don’t really care for them, we will help them but we respect your clan out of all of them.

Shibi just watched and pulled Butsa into a tighter hug and went to lie down pulling Butsa down with him. Butsa suddenly stiffened but then snuggled up closer to Shibi. Soon they both fell asleep. When the adults entered the room again, they were surprised to see Shibi and Butsa cuddling together. They just smiled and put the blanket over them.

**Author's Note:**

> BITCH just went on a deep internet research hunt.....  
> i found the answers but who cares au.


End file.
